Intentional Touches
by Harknessgirl
Summary: Don watches Charlie and Colby and gets a shock.
1. Chapter 1

Don walked into the office

Title: Intentional Touches

Author: Harknessgirl

Pairing: Charlie/Colby

Summary: Don watches Colby and Charlie.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, promise to put them back when I have finished with them.

Rating: PG- swearing.

Beta: None

harknessgirl./8440.html Link

Don walked into the office. It was 11pm and he was ready to go home. He had sent everyone already home to get some sleep before the big case he knew was coming tomorrow but he had piles of paperwork to do. He walked to his desk and sat down. He was sitting there staring at his computer screen thinking about the case they had just finished when he heard laughing behind him. He turned to see who made it; he was surprised to see Colby and Charlie in the conference room. Charlie was rubbing his equations off the board and he could see Colby writing on the board so Charlie had to go back to that bit. Colby was laughing at Charlie and the expressions he was pulling. Don guessed Colby was drawing strange things on the board because Charlie kept occasionally being overcome with laughter. Don smiled at the pair of them.

He had noticed how close Charlie and Colby had been over the last few months and had been glad, Charlie always felt a little out of place at the FBI office but Colby always tried to make him feel welcome. After the Janus list he noticed how if he was talking to the team and Charlie was there he would always sit next to Colby or Colby would always offer to drive over to CalSci with any information Charlie needed. He was glad Charlie had a friend who wasn't a Genius from the college.

_Holy Shit_ He nearly missed it. If he wasn't watching closely, he wouldn't have seen it. Colby's hand casually stroked Charlie's arse. Don sat up straighter and watched the scene in front of him but this time when watching the intentional touches or the cheeky smiles he didn't see two good friends, he saw two lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this fic to the favorite or alert list. Here is chapter 2 please review if you like this. Tell me what you like or dont like.**

**xx **

Don wasn't disgusted or angry that Charlie was gay or dating one of his agents but, what he was feeling was sadness. He thought, he believed that ever since Charlie had started helping the FBI he and Charlie had grown closer than they had ever been before. They asked each other for advice and talked for long periods of times which they had never really done before. So sitting in the office watching his younger brother smiling and joking with his lover he couldn't help but think if there was a reason Charlie hadn't told him.

Don saw Charlie and Colby walking out of the conference room; he quickly turned around, grabbed a pen and started writing. He saw Charlie and Colby coming towards him.

"Hey Don" Charlie said with a hint of surprise in his voice. He walked into the little booth of desks. Don looked up and smiled at Charlie and Colby.

"Hey Guys" Don said. "What you doing here so late?"

"I had some stuff to put away and Colby said he would help me" Charlie answered. Colby nodded in agreement. Don couldn't help but notice how Colby looked a little nervous, he smiled inside thinking off all the fun he could have teasing Colby.

"I better get going I have an early lesson" Charlie said shuffling towards the entrance of the booth.

"I have to go too, I want to get some sleep before tomorrow, especially with this case coming" Colby said, also walking towards the entrance of the booth. Don nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Don smiled. Charlie and Colby waved as they walked towards the lift. Don watched them as they walked away and couldn't help but smile.

"Crap excuses guys" He whispered to himself with a huge grin on his face. Even though he was upset that Charlie didn't tell him about his relationship with Colby he couldn't help but think of all the fun he was going to have getting it out of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their alert list. Any comments would be appreciated. **

The day after Don's discovery the Senior Director of the FBI assigned the team a Serial killer case. With the help of Charlie they managed to solve it in 2 days. Don had tried to keep his mind on the case but he found his eyes wondering to Charlie and Colby when they were stood next to each other. He didn't understand how he had missed the intentional touches or the smiles they shared that contained their secret.

Don looked at his watch-9pm. He yawned and stretched back in his char. He stood up and looked around and was surprised to see Colby in the break room writing. Don walked over and pushed open the door.

"Hey Granger" Don said as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Hey Don" Colby said. Don noticed how Colby had suddenly got tense and looked nervous.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Don asked leaning against the counter looking at Colby.

"No, why?" Colby said shaking his head.

"You never seem to want to be alone with me"

"I'm alone with you now" Colby argued. Don nodded. Colby put his head down and continued with his paperwork

Don pushed against the counter and walked towards Colby and pressed himself gently against Colby's arm. Colby shot up and sent his chair flying. Colby faced Don, his eyes with surprise. Don moved forward and put his face centimetres away from Colby.

"Anyone would think you fancied my Granger" Don whispered against Colby's lips. Don slowly moved his face forward. Just as their lips were about to meet, Colby leapt back. Don raised his eyebrows. Colby grabbed his jacket and paperwork and faced Don.

"I just remembered I have an appointment" Don nodded. Colby jogged out of the room. Don grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Flirt with the boyfriend, check"

**What do you think? Please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!! Thank you so much for the reviews and for adding my story to your alert list. I think I am going to do one more part which i am half way through writing so if you have any suggestions please tell me. Review they make me really happy. **

After attempting to kiss Colby, Don sat at his desk, trying to ignore the guilt eating away at his stomach. Even though he wanted to find out why Charlie had not told him about an obviously important relationship he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing it the best way.

Don decided to go to Charlie's house and see what was said to him. It was not unusual for him to sleep at the family home so it would not be seen as suspicious behaviour.

After walking into the house Don was greeted by his father who was just going to bed.

"Hey Donnie"

"Hey Dad, you off to bed?"

"Yes, what's wrong with Charlie? Do you know?"

Don felt his heart drop, "No, Why?"

"He came in all happy and someone phoned him and then since then he has been in a bad mood"

Don nodded "I will talk to him, you go off to bed"

"Okay, Night Don"

"Night Dad" Don started walking to the garage. He was surprise to hear whispering as he stood outside.

"Charlie, my boss, your brother tried to kiss me. What am I supposed to say to him tomorrow, Sorry Don I didn't kiss you it's just that I'm fucking your brother" Colby whispered loudly

"If you ever told me that way I would hurt you" Don said stepping into the garage "At least say your making love to him it sounds better" Charlie and Colby just started at him

"You know?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, he has just heard me say I'm hmph hmph you" Charlie nodded in realization.

"I knew before that" Don said with a smirk

"What?" They said in unison

"I saw you the other night, Colby brushed your" he pointed towards Charlie

"His arse?" Colby suggested

"Yes that"

"Hold on a minute, your telling me you knew I was dating Colby?" Charlie asked shocked

"Yep" Don was suddenly hit with a piece of chalk "Hey what was that for?"

"You tried to kiss my boyfriend" Charlie shouted. More chalk was suddenly thrown at Don. Don shoved his hands in front of his face; he was surprised how much it hurt.

"Charlie stop throwing Chalk at your brother" Colby shouted, Charlie stopped with a pout.

"Thanks Colby" Don said

"I'm not talking to you, Jackass" Colby snapped

Don frowned and shook his head. He waved as he walked out of the garage towards the house.

**What do you think?? Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is guys the last chapter. I hope you like it and it is a good ending to this fic. Please tell me what you think. I am planning on doing some more Charlie/Colby fics. Please review they are like tiny hugs and spur me on to write more stuff. Thanks to everyone who has read and review this series all the way through out it is appreciated. Talk to you soon Guys xx**

It was four days after the incident in the garage and Don had not seen Colby or Charlie once. Every time Don had gone to the family home Charlie was never there and the day after Colby had phoned and asked for the week off. Don was pissed off. He didn't know what to do. He thought about asking Megan but knew she would shout at him for being such an idiot. Don looked at his watch -10pm- Charlie would probably be home. He grabbed his jacket and holster and walked out of the office.

He pulled up outside his family home; the lights were on in the front room. He turned of the ignition, jumped out of the car and started walking towards the house. His palms were sweating and he had butterflies in his stomach. He felt like he was going for a first date. He stood in front of the door with his hand on the handle. He noticed how his throat had done dry. He pushed down the handle and walked into the house.

The smell of pizza hit him as he walked through the door. There was also a tang of something having been burnt. Charlie must have been cooking again. Don smiled. For someone who is fantastic with numbers he can never remember how long something has to be in the oven for. He heard the sound of the TV and Charlie laughing. He walked into the front room and was surprised to see Colby lying on the sofa with Charlie in his arms. _They look such a nice couple._ He didn't know where it came from but he knew it was true. He couldn't take his eyes of them, they looked perfect together. Colby had his hand on Charlie's hip and their legs were entwined, Charlie's head was rested on Colby's chest. He looked at there face's and was surprised to see Colby watching him with a slightly worried expression on his face. Don smiled and nodded his head. Colby smiled back with all worry slipping away.

Don silently walked out of the room and grabbed some beers from the fridge. He saw a message stuck to the fridge from his dad saying that he would be a way for the night. He smiled and walked to the front room. Charlie had still not realised Don was there. Don walked towards him and dangled the beer in front of his face. Charlie jumped and fell off the sofa.

"DON!!" Charlie shouted now lying on the floor. Charlie kicked Don in the knee caps and he fell back onto Colby, the beer going flying. Don was laughing and Colby was doing his best to not laugh, now being laid on Don. Charlie jumped on him and started tickling his hips. Don couldn't help but start laughing. Colby pulled his legs out from under Don and Charlie and stood up. He looked at the scene in front of him. Charlie was on top of Don and tickling him, both were smiling and laughing.

"Brass Balls Don are you giggling?" Colby said with a huge grin. Charlie sat up and looked at Don and then to Colby and back again.

"Get of me Charlie" Don said pushing Charlie off him and standing up. He looked at Colby and smiled, "A real man giggles Colby, do you?" Don launched forward and pulled Colby on to the sofa tickling him. Soon all three men where pilled on one another tickling and hitting each other with pillows.

After 5 minutes of pillow fights and tickling one another all three men were lying on the floor snuggling up to one another. Colby and Charlie were spooning each other while Don was snuggling up to Charlie's chest.

"Don, are you seriously alright with me and Colby?" Charlie yawned. All of them felt drain after their sudden burst of exercise.

"Yeah, I'm cool with who ever you have a relationship with and fuck" Don said snuggling further into Charlie's chest. "Unless it's some sort of tree then I would probably admit you to the psychiatric ward" Don said chuckling. Charlie and Colby started laughing.

"Night Bro's" Don said Yawning.

"Night Don" Charlie Yawned

"Night Don" Colby said.

"Love you" Colby said kissing Charlie's ear.

"Love you too" Charlie whispered slipping into sleep. After a minute or so all could be heard in the Epps house is the soft breathing of three brothers.

**Please Review**


End file.
